


Her Boys

by Dreamcreator



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Casper's Mother is the Ghostly Trio's Older Sister, Family, Gen, Ghostly Trio, Mother-Son Relationship, Poetry, She loves her boys, The Ghostly Trio are the younger brothers of Casper's Mother, her boys love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: Oh My Boys do not weepFor this is not goodbyeKnow my love extendsPassed beyond the salted EarthPassed forth the blessed HeavensRemember me, and knowMy love is truly eternalA woman's lament to the men and boy in her life.
Kudos: 1





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope everyone has had a good month (almost a half) of this Crazy New Year. Hope you all are staying safe in these trying times. For my latest story I decided to brush up on my poetry (Still working on The Art of Flowers...nudge nudge wink wink) and try out another Casper fic! There will be more details at the end if you want to know about one of my theories for this fandom.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Casper the Friendly Ghost. If I did there would be more great movies/shows/books about it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_You are my Little Brothers_

_ever wild and carefree_

_Oh the havoc you have caused_

_even when I held your hands_

_The chaos you brought upon_

_with your mischievous shenanigans_

_The way you guard and hide_

_So no one will see your souls_

_Always be true to yourselves_

_For that makes me truly smile_

_So no matter how big, or tall_

_Troublesome or grownup you get_

_I am still your Sister and_

_You’re still my Little Brothers_

_You are my Little Son_

_A treasure of treasures_

_I carried you in my womb_

_And held you in my arms_

_You taught me a new love_

_A bond of mother to child_

_How you befriend to all_

_And see the world anew_

_Your smile is that of the stars_

_Your energy that of the wild sea_

_So no matter how far you travel_

_or the new friends you may meet_

_I am still your Mother and_

_You’re still my Little Son_

_Listen closely My Boys_

_My time will be cut short_

_As Sister, Wife, And Mother_

_There is only so much to say_

_There is only so much to do_

_Before I depart this mortal life_

_My dear Little Brothers_

_swear on this vow to me_

_Promise me to care for my Little Son_

_When I leave this earthly plane_

_Remind him the ways of family_

_Of Blood and Water_

_Remember to tell him_

_he is never alone_

_Oh My Boys do not weep_

_For this is not goodbye_

_Know my love extends_

_Passed beyond the salted Earth_

_Passed forth the blessed Heavens_

_Remember me, and know_

_My love is truly eternal_

_You’re still My Boys_

_No matter what form you take_

_If you’re angry, cruel, or bitter_

_If you’re sad, lonely, or cold_

_You’re still My Boys_

_Now_

_And_

_Forever_

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my many theories for this fandom is that Casper’s Mother (Elizabeth) is the Ghostly Trio’s older sister. I feel like she had a more playful nature (which Casper inherited along with her looks) while J.T. was more book smarts, but still caring. She would have passed this down to her son along with her little brothers. I believe she had to raise them herself when their parents died, not wanting Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso to feel the burden. Especially for Stretch since he is the ELDEST son and would someday have to reign over the family. Elizabeth wanted them to have a childhood for as long as possible.
> 
> And the Trio adored their sister! When they got older they realized the sacrifices she had to make for them as they were growing up, giving them opportunities that she could not have (especially in those times women were looked down up and were treated like property.). I believe they might have resented J.T. in the beginning for taking Elizabeth away from them, but slowly eased up once they realized they both loved each other. And once their Lizzie had Casper they were goners. They adored their nephew and spoiled him (when no one was looking of course. They have a reputation to maintain).
> 
> And when Elizabeth lay dying, all the men and one boy were heartbroken. She held the family together. They loved her so much and she loved them too. Do you all remember in the movie when Amelia was telling her husband, Doctor Harvey, that the reason she had no UNFINISHED business? It was because she was so loved in life that she could move on and wait for them on the other side. I think this also applies to Elizabeth. She wanted to know that her Casper would be taken care when she left this world. Her brothers swore on her deathbed to take care of him; that is why she crossed over peacefully with no regrets.
> 
> And I believe that same vow is also the Ghostly Trio’s UNFINISHED business. Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso felt guilty they couldn’t protect their nephew in life, so they would take care of him in the afterlife until all of them would cross over together. To be with Lizzie and J.T.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the poem and this theory of mine! Also please share your theories as well! I would love to hear them.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
